The Dark War (Heroes of Olympus and Harry Potter)
by Don Nebz
Summary: After the Titan and Giant War,and the Battle of Hogwarts,Gods Of Olympus and Hecate,Goddess of Magic Decided that,Demigods and Wizards should become allies. This is because Night(who lived before Gaia) herself is about to rise and will be accompanied by Titans,Giants,Voldemort(and his Death Eaters),and the Mother Earth,Gaia herself. World now faces their DARKEST. Chapter 5 is up.
1. I Meet My Old Friends

**Starring Heroes Of Olympus:**

**-Percy Jackson (son of Poseidon, God of Sea) - Greek**

**-Olivia Bailey (daughter of Neptune, God of Sea) - Roman**

**Thalia Grace (daughter of Zeus, God of Sky) - Greek**

**Jason Grace (son of Jupiter, God of Sky) - Roman**

**Nico di Angelo (son of Hades, God of the Underworld) - Greek**

**Hazel Levesque (daughter of Pluto, God of the Underworld) - Roman**

**Annabeth Chase (daughter of Athena, Goddess of War & Wisdom) - Greek**

**Reyna Ramirez-Arellano (daughter of Bellona, Goddess of War) - Roman**

**Piper McLean (daughter of Aphrodite, Goddess of Love) - Greek**

**Leo Valdez (son of Hephaestus, God of Fire and Blacksmith) - Greek**

**Starring Wizards and Witches : (Main)**

**Harry Potter**

**Ginny Weasley**

**Hermione Granger**

**Ron Weasley**

**Prologue:**

**After the Titan and Giant War, and after the war against the Dark Lord, Gods Of Olympus and Hectate, Goddess of Magic Decided that, Demigods and Wizards should become allies. This is because Night ( who lived before Gaia) herself is about to return. She will be accompanied by Titans, Giants , Voldemort (as well as his Death Eaters), and the Mother Earth, Gaea herself. The world now faces THEIR DARKEST HOURS.**

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT own any of the Percy Jackson and Harry Potter Characters, RICK RIORDAN & J.K ROWLING does. However I Do own the character, 'Olivia Bailey'.**

**CHAPTER 1 : I MEET MY OLD FRIENDS**

**PERCY**

I was sitting in the beach with Annabeth, my girlfriend, when Nico came out of nowhere, out of breath.

"Hhiii Percyyy" he caught his breath.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Chiron wants to see us." he replied.

"Why?" I started to ask him, before being cut off by Annabeth.

"It is obviously important or why would he want to see us? Come on, seaweed brain." She said, walking towards Nico.

After a 2 minute walk, we reached the Big House. There I met my friends, some from the Roman camp. However there was a girl I never saw before. She had blondish brown hair, and sea green eyes same as me. I wondered could she be my sister, but I knew it was not possible because the Big Three barely had any children because of the pact they made, so technically, I was an accident. But then I realised someone was talking to me. I sometimes hated having ADHD.

"Percy...Percy,"Annabeth was shaking me. "Chiron is speaking, listen."

"...the Gods never wanted to do this, but they have to sent you to that school because the most dangerous war is yet to come." Chiron was saying.

"Which school is he talkking about?'' I asked Nico.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He answered

"..the Gods have picked you ten, to learn their way of life. Thalia Grace, Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Reyna, Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, and finally, Olivia Bailey" Chiron finished off, looking at the new girl.

After they left, I asked Chiron who that girl was. He said, "ooh, She is your half sister."

"She's a daughter of Poseidon?'' I asked in awe.

"No, but she is a daughter of Neptune" He replied.

"So...this wizard school, when do we go there? I said, still thinking about having a sister.

"Percy, I told you already, tomorrow, at noon."

"Okay, bye Chiron" I said going back out side.

_The Next Day..._

**HARRY**

I just reached Kings cross station. I was thinking about the advantages and disadvantages about repeating the 7th year, while I was waiting for the Weasleys, and Hermione to arrive.

_Advantages:_

_spend more time with Ginny, my girlfriend._

_I will be in the same class as Ginny._

_I will also be with Ron and Hermione._

_This would be the first year that we would have without worrying about Voldemort._

_Disadvantages:_

_The School reminds me too much of the war, and the people who sacrificed to protect me._

_Mad-Eye...Remus...Tonks...Sirius...and a lot of others.._

_(by the way, Fred is still alive)_

After a few minutes I spotted, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Mrs. Weasley. Ginny came running when she saw me, and we kissed, which her mother pretended to not see. I hugged Ron and Hermione, but Mrs. Weasley was losing her patience.

"C,mon guyz, get a move on", she said in a rush. "The train will leave any minute now."

Harry was very used to platform nine and three-quarters by now (obviously). It was a simple matter of walking though the barrier dividing platform nine and ten, which was apparently solid for the Muggles. However, the most tricky part was doing it in a way, without attracting Muggle attention. We did it in groups today; Ginny and I went first; We leant casually against the barrier, and slid sideways through it...and as we did so, platform nine and three quarters materialised in front of them.

The train journey was calm except when the chocolate toad started messing around. As the train door opened,there was a rumble of thunder overhead.

"Hi, Hagrid!" I yelled, seeing a gigantic silhouette at the end of the platform, which can only be Him.

"Alrigh', Harry?" Hagrid waved. "See yeh at the feast"

Hagrid then took the first years toward the lake. First-years traditionally reached Hogwarts by sailing across the lake with Hagrid.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and I got into one of the carriages, carried by thestrals. The thestrals can now be seen by quite a lot of people, since the war against the Dark Lord. We went through the gates, flanked with statues of winged boars, and through the windows I could now see, Hogwarts getting nearer and nearer.

After what seemed like ten minute we reached the Great Hall, where Professor McGonagall was waiting.


	2. Sorting

**Chapter 2:Sorting**

**RON**

I was waiting for the sorting to finish, because the feast at the beginning of the year was simply the best. Professor McGonagall started calling names.

"Rooney, Amy" she shouted. A small girl with blond hair walked up to the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

After thirty seconds the hat shouted, "Hufflepuff"

"White, Dion"

"Ravenclaw"

"Watson, Emma"

"Gryffindor"

And so on….

But after it finished I was waiting for the food to appear but nothing happened. I looked up at Harry and Ginny, who were sitting on the other side of the table, to see they were still looking at Professor McGonagall.

"We will be having visitors from America, this year" McGonagall was saying. "We don't know, how long they will be staying for"

The crowd erupted with questions.

" who are they…"

"…why did they come here…"

"…when do they come here…"

".. Which House are they going to be in?"

"SCILENCE", yelled McGonagall. "Who are they? They will introduce themselves tomorrow, after breakfast. They will come here in about five minutes. They are here because we need to form alliance with because there will be wars in the future and so we can help each other. They are not Wizards, but I tell you, they are more powerful than everyone here. They just fought the greatest war in the History. They fought people, that are a lot stronger than Voldemort.

"The feast will start after their sorting, so we need to welcome them at the entrance."

"Any idea who they are?", I asked Hermione.

"No", she replied, following Professor McGonagall.

**ANNABETH**

We saw it; the school was simply brilliant, not to mention the architecture. Percy was at the front and we landed in a 'V shaped' formation.

Students at the school was watching us with their mouths open. A woman was coming forward; I assumed she was the headmistress.

She came forward and told us in a low voice, so the students will not hear, "can you, please, not tell them who you are yet"

"Ok", said Percy.

"You will be sorted into your house straight away" McGonagall informed us, confusing Percy.

**GINNY**

After waiting for about three minutes, we saw something small flying towards us.

"They're here", said an excited Hermione.

"They are just birds, Herm-", Ron started to say, but his voice trailed off because we saw people sitting in them.

There was ten of them and they were sitting on something that looked a bit like a hippogriff, except that they were normal horses, but with wings.

"They are beautiful, aren't they" I asked Harry, but he had his mouth open, same as Ron. Hermione was looking irritated though.

"They're Pegasus", Hermione was telling herself. "But they are meant to be Extinct."

* * *

"Chase, Annabeth" Called McGonagall.

"GRYFFINDOR" shouted the Hat, after 10 seconds.

"Ramirez-Arellano, Reyna"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Valdez, Leo"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"McLean, Piper"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Levesque, Hazel"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Di Angelo, Nico"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Grace, Jason"

This boy surprised everyone, because the het yelled, "GRYFFINDOR", in three seconds.

"Grace, Thalia"

"HUFFLEPU - No - GRYFFINDOR"

"Bailey, Olivia"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Jackson, Perseus"

The Hat yelled, making everyone jump out of their seats, including the Slytherins, because it yelled "GRYFFINDOR" before the Hat even touched his head.

After the sorting, they all sat in our table.

McGonagall said, "So… Let the feast…BEGIN."

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT own any of the Percy Jackson and Harry Potter Characters, RICK RIORDAN & J.K ROWLING does. However I Do own the character, 'Olivia Bailey'.**


	3. Introduction of the Demigods

**Chapter 3: Introduction of the Demigods**

**HARRY**

We were all waiting to find out who the Americans, that are apparently stronger than us, were, after breakfast.

"Silence", exclaimed McGonagall. Then she turned to the visitors, who were sitting in our table. "You may introduce yourselves."

Percy, their leader, stood up and went to the front, where Professor McGonagall was standing. He looked around the hall, then whispered something to Professor; she nodded. "Everyone, follow them, to the fields", McGonagall ordered, pointing at the Americans. So, we did.

Once we got there, Percy began in a loud and clear voice. "We, are from Camp Half-Blood."

_Oh, they must come from a camp, where only half-blood Wizards went, _I thought. _But, why did Professor say, that they were more powerful than any of us._

I looked around and lots of people seemed to thinking the same thing as me.

"By the way, it is different half-blood from yours. Professor McGonagall probably told you guys already that we are not Wizards", Percy explained, seeing our confused faces.

This, however, seemed to confuse many people even more.

"What I mean to say is", Percy said, making sure he does not phrase it wrong, "is that we are very different from you. We are Demigod. For those who does not know what a demigod is-"

"They are Half-God, Half-Human", Hermione finished off, surprising herself. We all looked at her because that can't obviously be true. Can it? But that was soon answered.

"Yeah", Percy said smiling. "Exactly what she just said."

"Why should we trust you?" A similar voice, which I guessed was Draco Malfoy's, questioned. I was surprised, however, to see it wasn't him, but another Slytherin acting like Draco used to. As I turned back around I saw Ron's eyes locked on to someone else, and he seemed to be thinking something seriously. I followed his gaze to where he was looking. It was Draco not seeking any attention to himself.

_He probably changed since the war, _I thought. _He will probably make a good friend now._

"You'll see", Percy said, with a grin on his face. Then he turned back to the other so-called demigods, "who wants to go first?"

"I will", a blonde girl said; I think her name was something like 'chaise'.

"Hi, I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategies. I am the Savior of Olympus, Hero of Olympus, Retriever of Master bolt and Golden Fleece, Bearer of the Curse of Atlas, Navigator of Labyrinth. Oh, and defeater of the Giant Enceladus, Bane of Athena," She gave the Draco-like, Slytherin kid an evil grin, took out a Yankees cap, and continued, "A gift from my mother"

Then she disappeared. The next thing I knew was the Slytherin kid was pinned to the ground. She took off her cap, "Most importantly, I am a Greek demigod, not Roman." Saying this she went back to the other demigods.

"That does not prove you are demigods", the kid was muttering.

"I am Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, God of the Skies, and God of the gods. Savior of Olympus, and lieutenant to Artemis, Goddess of Moon and Hunt, Defeater of Porphyrion, Bane of Zeus. Greek demigod and by the way, I am immortal."

There was a loud Gasp from everyone, but Ginny's and Hermione's were probably the loudest.

Then, Thalia took out her spear and lightning struck, a feet away from where the slytherin wizard was standing. "I hope that was enough to prove who we are", she smirked at him. I would have given anything to keep that dude's face how it was.

Next it was Jason.

"Jason Grace, brother to Thalia. I am a Roman Demigod, so my father is Jupiter (Zeus in Roman form). Powers, same as Thalia. Hero of Olympus, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, Defeater of the Titan Krios, Giant Porphyrion, Bane of Jupiter ", and to prove his powers he flew over our head.

"Reyna. Daughter of Bellona, Goddess of War. Roman Demigod, Savior of Olympus, Peacemaker between Greeks and Romans, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion. I can inspire people into battle." She went to two third years and told them something, and as she stepped backwards, those two started fighting. Then she went back and pulled them apart. "I am a Roman demigod."

Piper, went next.

"Hello. I am Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, Goddess of Love. I am the Hero of Olympus, counselor of Aphrodite cabin, and a Greek Demigod."

"What is she going to do? Love us?" mocked the Slytherin Wizard, who did not seemed tired of being humiliated.

"Jude, you don't want to get on their bad si-"McGonagall started to say to him.

"Jude, kiss the ground" Piper interrupted, and to our surprise he did and he only seemed to realize what he done after he did. "Sorry I forgot say, I am also a possessor of charm-speak."

Everyone burst out laughing, except obviously, Slytherins. I had to admit, she was pretty good. This also meant, he would not be looking for attention, for a few good months.

"Welcome to team Leo. I am Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, Builder of Argo II, Fire user, Hero of Olympus, Defeater of the Giant Mimas, the dude opposing my dad," after saying this his shirt seemed to have caught fire. Soon his whole body was on fire. Everyone started screaming, but then the fire started to die out. "Yeah, I am on Fire

"The name is Nico DiAngelo. Son of Hades, Greek God of Underworld, the dead, and precious materials. I was born in the 1940's but I am physically only 14 years old. I am a savior of Olympus, and Navigator of the Labyrinth, Defeater of Alcyoneus, Bane of Hades" He said taking out a sword. "My weapon of choice is this sword, made of stygian Iron."

He closed his eyes; he seemed to be concentrating on something.

CRACK

The ground in front of him split open, four skeletons emerged from it, and bowed to him. He told them something and those four skeletons turned around and stood facing us.

Nico stepped forward. "I believe they are the founders of this school, am I right?" he asked a stunned professor McGonagall, who was standing in awe with her mouth open. "Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin."

Nico told the founders of Hogwarts to return to the underworld, and went back to join the other demigods. As he did so, a girl who looked similar to Nico stepped forward.

"Hi, I am Hazel Levesque. Daughter of Pluto, Roman God of the dead, Underworld, and precious, materials", she started by saying. "Like Nico, I am Physically young but was born in the 1930's. Hero of Olympus, Defeater of Alcyoneus, Bane of Pluto." She then closed her eyes and golden jewelries emerged from the ground.

_Wow! She must be affluent, _I thought.

"Hello, I am Olivia Bailey. Roman Demigod. Daughter of Neptune, God of the seas. And as for my titles… I don't have any except, I am a slayer of a Minotaur and couple of Hellhounds and Dracaene. My father is also God of Horses, Clean Water, and Earthquakes."

To prove that, she created a minature Earthquake, in which more than half of us dropped to the ground.

Next was Percy.

"My turn." He said stepping forward. "My name is Perseus Jackson, but call me percy ifyou wish to live longer. Half-brother to Olivia, Son of Poseiden, Greek God of Sea, Horses, and whatever she said, blah, blah, blah. I am the Savior of Olympus, Hero of Olympus, Retriever of Master bolt and Golden Fleece, Bearer of the Curse of Atlas, Navigator of Labyrinth, Defeater of the Titans: Hyperion, Kronos, Iap-" whatever he was going to say he stopped; I wonder why. "… and the Giant, Polybotes, Bane of Poseidon

He then closed his eyes, spread his arm out, and slowly lifted them. Whilst he was doing that there were few gasps, and I didn't know why. But it was soon answered; behind him the water rose, from the lake, following his actions, leaving some confused merpeople, and a Giant squid. Then Percy slowly put the water where it belonged.

"I also have healing power," he stated, and then pointing at a second year, whose hand was bleeding very badly from the Earthquake, "you can be my volunteer"

The frightened Wizard stepped forward, very slowly, resulting in some insults. But that only lasted until Percy threw water balls at one of them.

"Show me where you are hurt." The boy did as he was told. Then Percy took about a glass of water, poured it in to his own hands, which hit the Wizards injured spot. When Percy dried the water of the Wizard using his mind, we clearly saw, the spot where it was bleeding, was now clean and did not have a scar.

After their incredible introduction, Professor McGonagall took Percy's place.

"There will be no more lessons today." McGonagall informed, earning some 'yay's. "And Gryffindors, make our guests feel Welcome. You may now retrn to your dormitory.

* * *

_**Gryffindor Common Room, Next morning…**_

**HARRY**

"How come you guys never told us you were demigods?" Ron asked the demigods, who we were about to go to breakfast with. "That's just brilliant."

"Your head teacher forbade us" A blond guy, Jason I think, filled us in.

"What's your first lesson?" Ginny asked Annabeth.

"Divination." It turned out every one of us, including Ginny had the same lesson as the Eighth years had lessons with Seventh years.

* * *

**JASON**

I thought Hogwarts was okay. But we never really go to fight any monsters though. Hence why I found it boring. But it was all good because two weeks into the term, in our Care of Magical Creatures lesson, about 25 Hellhounds come from trees attacking us. But we – the ten demigods – killed them all in about thirty seconds. I always wanted to fight more monsters, so Harry gave us an Idea:

"You Guys said you wanted to train somewhere, but you _can_ summon monsters, right?"

"Yeah," some of replied.

"I know the perfect place," he said.

"Where are you talking about?" Ron asked Harry

"The Room of Requirement"

* * *

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT own any of the Percy Jackson and Harry Potter Characters, RICK RIORDAN & J.K ROWLING does. However I DO own the character, 'Olivia Bailey'.**

**A/N: the more reviews I get, the quicker I update.**

**You may also suggest Ideas.**


	4. The Return of the Dead

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT own any of the Percy Jackson and Harry Potter Characters, RICK RIORDAN & J.K ROWLING does. However I DO own the character, 'Olivia Bailey'.**

**Chapter 4: The Return of the Dead.**

**PERCY**

We are on our way to the Headmistress' office right now; she sent us an owl telling,

'_All demigods should be in my office, before breakfast. The password is _"zonkos and three broom sticks".

McGonagall''

* * *

"Good morning, demigods," McGonagall greeted us. "Please take your seat. It seems that your parents have sent you presents. But, before I hand this over to you, can I have your wands please?"

We, demigods, handed over our wands, which Chiron gave us, only to find out she took it from us, so she can break it.

"Why are we getting expelled?" asked a furious Annabeth.

"Who said you are getting expelled?" questioned McGonagall.

"Hermione said, 'they break your wand, when you are expelled,'" replied Reyna.

I, however, wasn't interested in why we were going to be expelled, but, what did the gods sent us.

"Oh, no, that is not why I broke your wands. I broke it because the gods, themselves, have made you new wands." McGonagall informed. "Leo Valdez, your wand is made of tinder, with the core being a hair of a donkey."

I guess that made sense, seeing as Hephaestus' sacred animal is a donkey.

"Piper McLean, your wand is made of the Golden Apple tree, with core being a dove's feather. Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, your wand is made of torchwood, with the core being fire of a torch… interesting. Annabeth Chase, your wand is made of olive tree, with the core being an owl's feather. Hazel Levesque, your wand is made of a mint tree, with core being feather of a Screech owl. Thalia Grace, your wand is made of Celery, with core being a wolf's hair. Nico DiAngelo, your wand is made of a tree from Asphodel, with core being a Screech owl, same as Ms. Levesque. Olivia Bailey, your wand is made of a pine tree, with the core being a Pegasus' hair. Jason Grace, your wand is made from an oak tree, with the core being a feather of the Golden Eagle. Perseus Jackson, your wand is made of seaweed, with the core being a hair of Poseidon."

_What?_ I thought, _you must be kidding! My wand actually has my dad's hair in it._

"I would also like to inform you that, these are the most powerful wands created yet," said McGonagall.

_**(By the way, Harry did not break the elder wand)**_

"Is it stronger than the Elder wand Harry has?" asked Annabeth immediately.

"No, but it has equal power as the Elder wand was created by Thanthos, God of death, himself." McGonagall replied. "You may leave now, or you will miss breakfast."

* * *

**THALIA**

"Zat'z brillliiant," exclaimed Ron, with food in his mouth, as soon as we told them. "Noo onne, eeven iff Voldemmorttt comes back, can beet uss now."

I knew he was definitely wrong because Chiron was very serious when he said another war is yet to come, and I felt many evil monsters stirring, including Typhon.

After having breakfast, Percy said he was going to the room of requirement to train.

"I'll come with you," said Jason "I haven't trained in nearly a week now."

"Me too," said Reyna.

"Me three," said Leo. Typical.

"I am coming too," I said.

In the end everyone (demigods) including the four wizards (Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron), ended up going. The Wizards just sat there and watched us train and duel each other. After couple of hours we went back outside, seeing as there is a Quidditch match today- Gryffindor v Slytherin – meaning Ron, Harry, and Ginny will be playing.

* * *

We were sitting and watching the empty Quidditch field when Lee Jordan, Fred and George's fiend, current assistant to Madam Hooch at Hogwarts, started introducing Gryffindor.

"And here comes the Gryffindors," yelled Jordan over the crowd. "Harry Potter, Katie bell, Ginny Weasley, Demelza Robins, Jimmy Peakes, Ritchie Coote"

The team walked onto the field to a tidal wave of noise, while Lee Jordan started to introduce the Slytherins.

"Draco Malfoy, Urquhart, Vaisey, Blaise Zabini, Jude Riptil" (the boy who got rude at our introduction and had to kiss the ground) "Gregory Goyle and Jonah Deamen"

**HARRY**

"Captains, shake hands." Madam Hooch said.

Draco and I shook hands and I was quite surprised he did not say anything rude about us, but he actually smiled. I smiled back thing _he must have changed._

"Mount your brooms," said Hooch, "three…two…one…"

At the sound of her whistle, fourteen brooms took off into the air. I was immediately looking for the golden snitch.

The match was not going as good as I expected we were losing sixty to forty. The snitch was nowhere to be seen.

"Gryffindors are back in possession," yelled Lee Jordon, "Bell has the Quaffle, passes to Robins, Weasley, Robins again, Bell, Weasley. Oh wait is she gonna score? Oh that is a bad tackle. Penalty for Gryffindor."

Ginny scored the penalty and then Slytherin was back in possession. That was when I saw it. _The Golden Snitch_. But before Draco saw it and before I went after it, Jude hit the Bludger which went straight for Ginny and hit her head. She was falling down and no one was near enough to get to her. That was when she stopped falling down, from mid air. There were a lot of gasps.

**JASON**

Ginny was falling down and I couldn't just sit here and watch a girl fall from fifty feet high. I looked at Thalia; she seemed to be thinking same thing. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I used my will power and demanded the wind to catch her and when I opened my eyes, she was floating in mid air. Thalia and I took off from our seat and flew straight towards the floating Ginny. We took her hand and zoomed downwards where her broomstick lingered.

"Guys, thank you for saving my life," Ginny thanked.

"No problem," said Thalia.

"Yeah," I said, "forget it and now get back to your game."

She mounted her broom and took off, as we flew back to our seats.

_**(A/N: in case you're wondering, Thalia is not scared of heights anymore. Why? Long story, maybe for another time.)**_

As we go to our seats, the game continued. The score was ninety- ninety, when Harry and Draco started chasing the- _what was it? - _Golden snitch. They were closing in on it, flying side to side. They were flying very low, almost touching the ground, holding out their hands as they got closer… and closer… and one of them got it but, both fell to the ground.

Madam Hooch approached the seekers. Tension was spreading across the stadium, some excited, some worried. She made both of them get up and they both held up their hands. Malfoy caught a wing, but Harry caught the other wing.

"Students, for the first time in History, both of the teams will be awarded hundred-and-fifty points, meaning the scores are two-hundred-and-forty for Slytherin and two-hundred-and-forty for Gryffindor. This match is decided to be a draw. The league stands Ravenclaw first, with three points. Slytherin and Gryffindor second, with one point. Hufflepuff fourth, with zero point."

**HARRY**

"Good game, Harry," said Draco Malfoy surprising me. _Wow! He really did change._

"You too," I said smiling. "I think we should start all over again like in our first year. Hi, I am Harry Potter." I introduced and held out my hand for him to shake.

"Hello, I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He shook my hand.

* * *

**_At dinner…_**

**LEO**

"That was awesome, guys" I told Harry, Ron, Ginny and our new friend Draco.

"Thanks," came the reply from Ron, who was probably the reason for Gryffindors not losing the match as he saved the Quaffle about forty times.

"Hello students, today there will be a feast." Started McGonagall.

Lots of question raised.

"Why-"

" – is someone coming, here today? -"

"SILENCE," yelled McGonagall. "As I was about to say before being rudely interrupted, I don't know who asked the elves to make a feast today but they have. So, if you are involved in this, step forward or the punishment would be severe."

As she finished her sentence, someone, well two people apparated in front of her. I think it is called apparition when you transport magically by having your focus on a desired location in your mind, then disappear from your current location and instantly reappear at the desired location. It's teleportation, basically. Yeah! Thats right, I know stuff!

I knew stuff, but everyone just gasped. _Why? _I thought.

"Dumbledore and Snape," Ron was saying under his breath.

Well, that answered my question. But weren't they meant to be dead though? Now all the demigods found themselves confused. All the demigods except, Nico and Hazel.

"Hello students, I told the Elves to make the feast because I am two weeks late and missed the feast at the beginning of the school year," said Dumbledore smiling.

"But Professor, you died," said McGonagall, " didn't you?"

"What do you mean dead? It is true that when I woke up, I was in a grave but no, I did not die." Replied Dumbledore. "When I looked for my wand, the elder wand, it wasn't there. I tried to break the grave bit I was helped by Severus as he blasted it open for me. Anyway the wand wasn't mine after all, when I died."

"The wand, as you said was not yours when you died," said McGonagall. "It was Draco's when he disarmed you at the Astronomy tower. But, Harry disarmed Draco at the Malfoy Manor. So, it lies with Harry now as his previous wand has been broken."

"Very well, I bought a new wand anyway."

That was when Nico interrupted.

**NICO**

"You did die," I said over the silent crowd, interrupting Dumbledore.

Hazel and I then walked over to him.

"Yeah," Hazel reassured, "you did die,"

"What do you mean we died," questioned Snape.

"You came back from the dead," replied Hazel.

"How do you know?" asked Dumbledore.

"We are children of the God of the Underworld," said Hazel.

"Did you died during April or June?" I asked.

They nodded.

"Well, that explains it. You died during the Giant War. You died when Thanthos was kidnapped," I explained, "Thanthos is the God of Dead. When he was kidnapped, some people did not die, even though they were meant to be. So, after he was rescued by Percy, Frank and Hazel, he took back the souls from the people that were meant to b dead. But, he did not take the souls of people, he thought deserved to live and not die. You two were probably really good Wizards and that's why you are still alive after coming back from the dead."

"Yeah," said Hazel, "you two are like me because I am meant to be dead too."

"Okay, now that's sorted. I would like to say I resign my job as the headmistress and give my post to professor Dumbledore. I therefore will be the head of Gryffindor again," said McGonagall, heading back to her old seat.

Dumbledore, the old and new headmaster of Hogwarts, finished his speech, "Let the feast…begin."

**A/N: the more reviews I get, the quicker I update. **

**Please be kind enough to suggest some ideas too… I would really appreciate it. Thank You.**


	5. Dreams and Returns

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT own any of the Percy Jackson and Harry Potter Characters,****RICK****RIORDAN & J.K ROWLING does. However I DO own the character, 'Olivia Bailey'.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Dreams and Returns**

**OLIVIA**

For the first time in my life I had a dreamless sleep. The next morning I found out it was not only me, but my cousins and brother also had a dreamless sleep. How weird for a demigod.

First lesson was Potions with Professor Slughorn. We had to make a luck potion. No one, however, succeeded in making it except Harry. He seemed to be the best at Potion; Hermione who _was_always the best at everything seemed very annoyed. Typical Hermione.

Second Lesson was Charms with Professor Flitwick... Most of the Wizards, Annabeth, Reyna, Leo and I managed to move a chair from one place to another. The other demigods did manage to throw Flitwick outside the classroom and that was the end of the Lesson. The Wizards are probably so proud of us because they missed a lot of lessons because of us.

Transfigution did not go as well as expected because even though all the demigods managed to transfigure the mouse, we did not manage to turn it into a toad. Percy and I turned it into a fish; Thalia and Jason turned it into a pigeon; Annabeth turned it into an owl; Leo turned it into a crane. Reyna turned it into a torch. Piper turned it into a dove. Hazel turned it into a sword; Nico turned it into a hellhound, no idea how he managed to do that but Hazel dealt with it.

Last lesson was Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid.

"Hi, Hagrid," said Harry as we reached his hut.

"Alrigh' Harry?" was the reply. Then he turned to us, "you are those exchange students- I mean demigods, aren't you"

"Yeah," answered Reyna.

"We are gonna be lookin' at Pegasi today," he said turning to the whole class, "I got abou' three 'ere"

_yeah that's coz no one wanted to help you old git,_the brown Pegasus said, to which I grinned and saw Percy smirk and say something like, "good one."

That was when the Pegasus saw us. _hello, milady,_he greeted and took off, along with the other two, further into the forest.

" Oy... Nooo.. Wai' there..," Hagrid shouted behind them.

"Don't worry, they went to get more Pegasi," I comforted Hagrid.

"'Ow d'you know," Hagrid asked.

"Because our dad is the father of horses and we can speak to them." Percy replied for me.

We waited for about five minutes until about twenty of them arrived. They came straight towards me and Percy, greeting us and introducing themselves.

_'Hello my lord, hello my lady-'_

_'-I can't believe it-'_

_'Hello, I am skater-'_

And that went on for another good two minutes.

"Okey," said Hagrid when the Pegasi calmed down, "they are very gentle, they-"

"-don't like sudden movements." Percy interrupted. He then turned to the Group of Pegasi and said, "You can pick which Wizard rides you if you want."

All the Pegasi came towards me and Percy, fighting over each other. They, however, was beaten by Blackjack and Silvy (my Pegasus.) as our Pegasus wont let any one else ride us.

After everyone got a Pegasus, Hagrid thanked us. Then we took off, after Hagrid's mini explanation on how to fly. We flew with Percy and I in the lead; followed by Hagrid, who got the biggest Pegasus; followed by the Wizards and then the rest of the demigods.

Apparently, the Slytherins were not as bad as they usually were because the main trouble maker, Draco Malfoy, did not cause trouble anymore but was actually very friendly with the Gryffindors ("This is Brilliant," according to Ron)

* * *

After dinner, we went to our common room, where we found Hermione and Ginny lecturing their boyfriends about '_Girls are different to boys, so it will take longer for them to get changed. You can't blame us for being late, Ron._' Apparently it was because Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione missed their mini-party hosted by Professor Slughorn.

It was well past midnight when we all went to sleep. We were telling the Wizards (Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville) about all our adventures. Well, my adventure only started when I reached the CampJupiter. This was because I got there at the end of the Giant war, meaning most of the monsters were in Greece, fighting the Seven. However, the day I got to camp, the day I was introduced as a daughter of Neptune, I found out that we located CampHalf-Blood, the Greek demigod camp and we were going to attach them.

If you are thinking did I help the Romans? _No. Neither did I help the Greek. I just stayed at camp._

I thought, today I will have a dreamless sleep, like yesterday.

But boy, was I wrong. The dreams _found_me.

* * *

_Who do we have here,_a voice spoke in my mind, _another child of the sea. That's excellent, you will add to my collection when I destroy you, your brother and your father._

I instantly recognized the shadow, even though I never saw it in real. The description Hazel and Jason gave me of all the Giants were enough to make an easy guess about who it was. It was the Giant _Polybotes_, bane of Neptune.

Then the scene changed it was all dark. I could _literally_see darkness rising upon earth.

**PERCY**

Dreams found me as always. It was normal for a demigod, if you haven't realized it yet.

I was running away from something or someone. But I was running slower than walking. Doesn't make any sense does it? Well, I was being slowed down by someone. Still don't get it? I was being slowed by the Lord of time. The _titan_ I fought about nearly two years ago was slowing me down.

"You are my favorite grandson," said Kronos, my grandfather, with a fiendish smile. "I will make sure you will get the first VID (very important demigod) ticket to Hades."

I kept on trying to run, but I still hadn't made 5 ft from where I started.

"Oh, that's only Hades has not faded when the time comes," he added.

Then his smile faded, revealing his dark side. He threw his scythe at and it hit me in my back and came through the front. Everything went black.

When it was clear again, I was in a different place. Then I realized I was being thrown around by the Giant Polybotes. It sounds like it is really fun, but trust _me,_it is not fun at all.

"We are rising again. This will be your end, demigod," and saying so he squashed me. Everything went dark once again.

I was drowning. It was the flash back when Gaea tried to drown me during my quest with Frank and Hazel, but the only different thing was instead of Frank and Hazel, the 'dirt face' woman (as Leo describes her) was watching me.

"I will soon rise again. This time it will not be easy," she announced with her dirty face, considering the fact that her face was dirt.

Oh boy, that does _not_ sound good. I wanted to believe it was just a dream and it is not real but I knew better than that. I have experienced this before, the dreams are real for us, demigods.

Then, the dream shifted again.

_Is it never gonna end,_ I thought, _How many big enemies do I have left? As far as I know it was two titans, Hyperion and Iapetus; a Giant, Polybotes; and their mother, Gaea._

The dream was at night unlike the other three. Wait did I just say the dream was at night? I did, didn't I?

It became darker... and darker... until I was blind. Darkness surrounded me. She was worse than Gaea.

"You did say Night, demigod." A voice spoke.

"Nyx, the goddess of night." I told myself.

"I will make you pay for what you did to me in Tartarus demigod," input the voice. "My siblings Gaea and Tartarus will also rise and gods will be destroyed forever.

Then Tartarus, in the form he took before Annabeth and I escaped the doors of death with the help of Bob (Iapetus) Damasen, appeared in front of me. The next thing I knew was that I was falling down into the pit of Tartarus, but this time I had no company.

Everything went dark again.

When my vision cleared I expected to see another titan or giant, but to my surprise, I was flying. That's right, I was in the skies and Zeus did not blast me out of it. Then a figure, that was much bigger than any titans or giant, rose from the water. It could mean only one thing. My great-grand father has returned, like my great-grand mother, her children and her sibling.

_uh-oh,_I thought, _this time the world will really end._

I was right, it was obviously the end of the world because after a few minutes, I realized that he was actually friendly towards me and then I remembered why. His wife, the world, the earth, was the main reason for his destruction. ...meaning he is back for _revenge. ..._meaning he is on our side. ...he will help us. ... meaning he will help us win the war and destroy the three children of Chaos including Gaea. ..._Uh-oh_, that's not good is it, because it would mean no more earth... meaning the destruction of the Gaea, Tartarus, titans and the younger generations, which includes gods, demigods, mortals, Cyclopes etc...

Not cool.

Then, I realized my sister was sitting next to me.

**JASON**

Dreams!

Again!

It was weird because I was greeted by my grandfather's brother. In case you wondering who that is, it is Krios. The one I sent to Tartarus twice (Second Titan war and Second Giant war).

"What do you want?" I asked very confidently. "Planning to rise again so I can kill you again?"

"I _am,_ in fact, mostly reformed already," the titan input, "but this time it will be who will go to Tartarus."

Wait, did he say he was mostly reformed? Already?_Impossible._

"Oh, it is very possible," Krios reformed, reading my thoughts.

Then my great-grand mother and step-great-grand father came to view (Gaea and Tartarus).

"My mother will rise too demigod," a voice said. At first I thought it was Krios as Gaea was his mother. But, after a milli-second I was sure it was not Krios. It was a voice I could never forget–the voice of Porphyrion, bane of Jupiter.

_Uh-oh_, I was feeling stupid like Percy in his typical day life.

Then my grand-mother spoke, "Night shall rise again," but her voice was trailed off and I disappeared from that place- or they did- and materialized in the clouds.

_What am I doing in the clouds, _I thought.

"Visiting your great-grand father," replied someone - someone a little tooooooooo big. Just a little bit toooo big. If you want more detail, twice as big as the giants, but I knew he could grow into something way bigger than that.

**THALIA**

I was dreaming Gaea, Tartarus, titans, giants, and most importantly, Nyx, rising when I was interrupted by my so-called great-grand father. I was looking down at the Earth and I did not throw up. I overcame my fear of heights two months ago, but this was a little bit _too _high.

I looked around and saw Percy, Olivia, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Reyna, Nico, Hazel and Leo. They all seemed to be waiting for me.

"Late as usual, Pinecone face," greeted Percy, _nicely _as always. That's when I saw someone, a little taller than Percy, standing behind them.

"Who is this new guy," I asked. "Can't be a god, can he?"

"No, sis. He is just our great-grand father, who came back to help us win the war against Gaea and Nyx."

_Wait, Ouranos? He's back? _

"Is that the dangerous war that Chiron said was approaching soon?" I asked still thinking about Ouranos.

"Yes, it is," replied my great-gramps.

"How come you are so small, can't you grow bigger?" I asked.

"He can," Jason answered me, the turned to Ouranos, "Are you in your Greek or Roman form right now, My Lord?"

"My Greek and Roman form are the same. So, the Greek demigods," – he made eye contact with us, Greeks - "I am Ouranos or Uranus, though I much prefer Ouranos." Then he turned back to face Jason and informed, "The Romans can call me Caelus."

"Why are we here, Lord Ouranos?" I asked.

**PIPER**

Even though Thalia asked the question, he turned towards me.

"How are you grand daughter?" he questioned, smiling.

"Wait- what- oh…," Then I remembered my mum was born from him when Kronos threw him into the sea. "I, erm..er- yeah, I am fine."

The he turned back to Thalia.

"Gaea is already half-woken. Tartarus has a new form and he will travel around using that form whilst he also control what is happening in his real form. Nyx," he turned to Percy and Annabeth is already planning to leave Tartarus, "is already planning to leave Tartarus but it will take a good few months. Titans and Giants are all nearly reformed. As for you assistance, gods will need to combine forces to defeat Gaea and Nyx, with a titan and a giant. Without them, Gaea cannot be put to sleep again."

"But there is no titan _or _giant that will help us." Percy said, the added, _"an more" _his expression hardening along with Annabeth.

I knew they were still upset about the fact that they couldn't save Damasen _or _Iapetus- I mean Bob. Iapetus was cruel, Bob was not.

"Don't you worry demigod," he reassured, and he waved his hand, revealing two large figures.

"Bob," Percy and Annabeth yelled in union, "Damasen."

"Percy needs help again and Bob comes again," Bob smiled.

Bob the Titan was ten feet tall, with wild silver Einstein hair, pure silver eyes, and muscular arms protruding from a ripped-up blue janitor's uniform. In his hand was a massive push broom. His name tag, incredibly, read _BOB._

Percy turned to Ouranos, "Are they alive? Have they reformed as well?"

Before Ouranos, could answer, however, bob interrupted. "Father helped us reform. He forgave Bob as well."

"I have indeed as you are no longer like Iapetus," was Ouranos' reply.

"You have interesting friends," I told Percy.

"Bob is interesting!" The Titan turned and grinned at me. "Yes, thank you!"

Damasen interrupted, "We are almost fully reformed in about two or three months we shall be complete."

Damasen was next to his drakon (a "Maeonian drakon, from Maeonia" according to Percy, who had described it before). I could tell it was the most beautiful of all drakons, being a daughter of Aphrodite. The drakon's hide was dappled green and yellow, like sunlight through a forest canopy. Its reptilian eyes were shades of sea green (just like Percy's).

Damasen was twenty feet tall-typical giant height-with a humanoid upper body, and scaly reptilian legs, like a bipedal dinosaur. He held no weapon. Instead of armor, he wore only a shirt stitched together from sheep hides and green-spotted leather. His skin was cherry red; his beard and hair the color of iron rust, braided with tufts of grass, leaves, and swamp flowers.

That is when I realized my grand father was speaking (stupid ADHD) - "until next time."

Everything went dark. Again.

* * *

**HARRY**

I was just thinking how wonderful it was to sleep without being interrupted by Vodemort's thought before I went to sleep.

But, it turned out that I jinxed it.

I was surrounded by hordes of snakes, all telling me one thing- "The dark lord shall rise again."

I was thankful though, because I didn't have to see _him, _with his nose less face.

Very unusually my dream was interrupted by another dream.

_Descendant of Hecate_, a voice spoke inside my head.

"Who are you?" I said.

_Clytius, of course._

"Who's Clytius?"

_Son of Gaea, bane of Hecate._

"What do you want?"

_Why, destroy your great-great-grand mother._

"But, the demigods said they defeated you"

_We have risen again._

The dream faded.

* * *

I was surrounded by snakes.

They were all telling me the same thing, "The Dark Lord has returned."

Then they all vanished, revealing Lord Voldemort.

Then behind me someone appeared.

Who? None other than Draco Malfoy.

**DRACO**

I still had nightmares about Voldemort. He always cast the same spell, "_Avada Kedavra," _at me.

This time, I saw Harry right in front of me.

"Harry?" I input.

He turned around. "What are you doing in my dream?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing," I said, before being interrupted by Voldemort.

"Potter… Malfoy… How are you?"

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I don't want anything yet, traitor," he replied with an evil grin, "but when I come back-which will be very soon-I will take over the Wizarding world."

"You failed twice already," Harry said. "Why a third time?"

"This time, I will be stronger than ever," Voldemort cackled.

And then, as always, "_Avada Kedavra."_

* * *

As soon as I woke up, I got dressed and went to meet Harry.

After I got out of the Slytherin common room, I ran straight into Harry, who seemed to be waiting for me.

"Hi, Draco," He said.

"What was that about?" I asked him about the dream without even greeting him back.

"I think we should go to Dumbledore," was the Reply.

* * *

"Leaky Cauldron" Harry said the new password.

When we reached inside Dumbledore's office, we were met by the demigods.

"Hello, Harry. Hello, Draco." Dumbledore greeted.

"Voldemort has returned," Harry said and I nodded.

Then Harry turned to the demigods and said, "Clytius, bane of Hecate has also risen."

"All the Giants and Titans _and _every single enemies we ever had returned," said Leo. "So, it is not surprising if that Moldy-Shorts guy has returned."

"We will talk about more of this at dinner," said Dumbledore.

We all nodded and turned to leave.

"And demigods," added Dumbledore, "_nine _Wizards will join you on your return to camp."

They nodded and left. We followed.

* * *

**_At dinner…_**

**HARRY**

I was waiting for Dumbledore's speech. I also assumed he will tell us who the nine wizards will be.

"Good evening students," Dumbledore said finally. "We know the date when the demigods will be returning to their camp. It is sooner than expected."

I could swear that I saw the kid- what was his name? Jude-who got rude at the demigods' introduction, clapping quietly, between his friends.

"They will be leaving on the 4th of November," Dumbledore announced.

That means they will be leaving in thirteen days, since today is the 22nd of October.

"Nine wizards will be leaving with them. But before I announce them, I have another surprise for you."

He pointed towards the door of the Great Hall. The door opened slowly revealing… revealing… _them_. Some people who died in the Battle of Hogwarts were standing in the doorway.

Standing in the doorway were, Remus, Tonks, Mad-Eye, Mundungus, Lavender Brown, Colin Creevey, Dobby (the house elf), and Hedwig (My owl).

**NICO**

Great more dead, but not dead people.

"It seems that there are more undead people," said Dumbledore.

After they all entered, a girl appeared from the shadows.

Even though I could not see her face, I knew she could be only one person in the world. A person I can recognize from anywhere. My sister, Bianca DiAngelo.

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT. SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. **

**Please REVIEW on what you thought about the chapter and Story so far and don't FORGET to suggest some Ideas.**

**This book can also be read in wattpad.**

**story/15282246-the-dark-war-heroes-of-olympus-%26-harry-potter**

**I thank Silver Sword Shadeslayer for giving me ideas for this chapter.**

**Don Nebz, Singning off.**


End file.
